


Bob the Builder

by YellowDandelion



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Leeknow is about to get married to Jisung, M/M, architect Seo Changbin, sibling Changbin and Leeknow, wedding planner Hwang Hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowDandelion/pseuds/YellowDandelion
Summary: Seo Changbin is an architect who is cheerful and talkative but he seems to be speechless when he meets a certain wedding planner.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Halu everyone I'm back!
> 
> Fun fact:  
> !. I call this a plotless story because it basically doesn't have any plot at first. I just write whatever I want lol. Sorry you guys have to bear with that.  
> 2\. This has been trapped too long in my draft that's why I'm letting it out free today.  
> 3\. It's going to be very short. Maybe just one or two chapter more. Max will be three. 
> 
> Thank you for lending me your time!^^

“Jeongin! Why don’t you remind me that I have an appointment with client this morning?!”

Jeongin, the said guy coughs a few times when he was smacked by his superior when he was drinking water from a glass just now.

“But I told you about it already!”

The guy tries to deny that it isn’t his fault his boss’ life is in trouble right now.

“When?!”

“Last night at 12!”

“You know that I always sleep at 11.30 then why the hell you remind me at 12?!”

“Alright I’m sorry!”

Both of them raise their voice and looks like they are in a big fight but not even 5 minutes past from the shouting scene the topic has been change to another one that seems more interesting to them.

“So that’s why he didn’t bring Minju with him at Mr Lee’s party. They broke up already!”

Jeongin scratches his head in confusion.

“Hyung, I thought your one side crush towards him has faded out the time he showed you his pretentious side 2 years ago? Mind to tell me why we are talking about the same trash after 2 years, Hyunjin hyung?”

Jeongin’s boss turns sour immediately.

“I know right. I should just forget him the moment he said that his dog is cuter than me.”

Hwang Hyunjin is an emerging name for a wedding planner in Cheongdamdong. Up until his sixth years in this business which is last week, he had successfully planned for almost 65 pairs bride and groom. He planned everything meticulously and he’s even chosen as the best wedding planner by a very famous fashion magazine in Korea for two consecutive years but he has a big problem in his life.

Hwang Hyunjin has never experienced a relationship in his 28 years of his life. His one and only crush dumped him 2 years ago when he finally got the courage to confess to him. Not only he was told that a dog is cuter than him; he is also humiliated in front of his crush circle of friends saying that he should just migrate to somewhere else after his confession got rejected by the most eligible bachelor in the town.

The thing is, Hyunjin never ever in his life thought that his crush is that kind of person. The said person named Kim Taesoo was an angel during the time they were in high school as he was so kind to others and always help people in need in their school. He always smiles to everyone even to his enemy.

There was a time when he smiled to Hyunjin while he was watching their football practice and the guy nearly fainted after he received a smile from his crush. Hyunjin thought that his crush was the nicest man in the planet but that was all until his face was totally degraded in front of a few other rich kids. At that point, Hyunjin noticed that Kim Taesoo has shown his true colours after he inherited his father’s company.

From that moment, Hyunjin believed that all rich kids are just the same. They like to play pretend and toy with other people. The news spread amongst his school alumni that Kim Taesoo appeared to be womanizer and he never treats people who work under him more than a dog that guards his company.

Since then Hyunjin always pray to God to make him stay away from all rich people in Korea and give him a man who will love him wholeheartedly. Jeongin always prays for him too because he feels like he wants to punch this Kim Taesoo’s face although he was not there when Hyunjin got rejected.

***

“Hyung, an invitation came for you today,” said Jeongin while munching on his sandwiches. Hyunjin takes the card from his secretary’s hand which is none other than Yang Jeongin. He takes a look at the name that feels quite unfamiliar to him. Hyunjin then asks to Jeongin who is this person and how is it they are related to them?

“Remember Dr Lee that you settled his wedding suit problem in less than 2 days after his tailor ran away with the deposit money?”Jeongin asked.

Hyunjin nods as a sign he remembers the guy.

“This is them. He is celebrating his son’s birthday this weekend. So are you going or not?”Jeongin continues again. Hyunjin checks his planner and confirms that he has no other plan so that means they are going.

“Ah but I have plan with Seungmin hyung. Sorry hyung, it’s our 1st year anniversary. He will kill me if I go somewhere else,” said Jeongin with a sheepish smile.

Hyunjin just shakes his head. This means that he has to go there alone.

***

Hyunjin stands at the main entrance door of the hall, looking for familiar face that maybe can help him to start a small conversation instead of being awkward like a pole in the middle of pub but unfortunately everyone is entitled unknown to him. He goes straight to find the birthday boy who is now 2 years old and smiles once he found the boy being held by his mother.

“Happy birthday Felix! This is for you.”

Hyunjin hands the present that he bought for the boy to the Dr as his mother’s hands are occupied at the moment. Both of the parents then talk about a few things with Hyunjin and ask him to enjoy the food at the buffet.

The wedding planner walks slowly and unenergetically towards the buffet area thinking that he might have to eat alone today since he knows no one here. He forgot the fact that Dr Lee is actually the heir of the Lee Medical Centre. That’s why his friends are those with overload money in bank.

Hyunjin sees an empty table not too far from where he fills up his plate. As he is about to sit down on the chair, he sees an unpleasant sight right a few table away from him. The man who used to be his crush around 2 years ago is standing proudly with two women on both of his sides looking disgusted with a man standing right in front him.

His ex-crush is giving a hateful glare to the man and gives him a few harsh words like he is scolding the other man. The other man who stands in front of Kim Taesoo has his back facing Hyunjin so he didn’t get to see his face but judging by his appearance, the wedding planner didn’t think that the man belongs in the same circle of people here.

He is wearing a denim jacket with a black pants and a pair of sneakers meanwhile other people in the hall are wearing suits and necktie. Hyunjin loses his appetite. He puts his plate on the table and walks towards where the heated argument is happening.

“This suit worth more than you know. One year of your pay wouldn’t be enough to buy a new one you know so how dare you say that you will compensate everything. Now go. Your face disgusts me.”

The man who wears the denim jacket looks like he has something to explain before Hyunjin comes and launches his attack.

Hyunjin goes straight and splashes Taesoo’s face with the orange juice that he got from the nearby waiter. The two women gasp at the sudden action.

“I don’t think I need to pay you for any damage because this one is not worthy at all and one more thing, don’t go around barking at other people thinking that you are so mighty. If it’s not for your deceased father, you wouldn’t be here today.”

Hyunjin surely didn’t know where he got the courage to say that but he’s more confused about from where did the courage to take the man with the denim jacket’s hand in his comes from, once he turns around from the scene.

The wedding planner drags the man in the denim jacket out of the hall still holding his hand even when they are already at the parking lot.

“Oh sorry. I’m just pissed at him sorry if that makes you feel uncomfortable.”

Unknown to him, the denim jacket guy has a smile etched on his face watching Hyunjin’s rant on his ex-crush.

“By the way, how are you going back? Do you have transport?”

Hyunjin looks around to notice that his silver metallic Hyundai is a bit dull compared to most of the other fancy and imported car especially the dark blue Maserati beside him but since the one who stands in front of him looks like he need a transport, he just offers it to the guy.

“Are you always like this?”

The man in the denim jacket asked. He then repeats again his question as Hyunjin looks confused.

“You. Do you always go around helping other people like this?”

Hyunjin blinks his eyes a few times. Now that he gives his whole focus to the man in front of him, he can see his round sparkly eyes, sharp jaws, round cheeks and nice smile attached on one same face.

The man waves his hand on front of Hyunjin’s face since the other seems to be in daze for a moment.

Even his giggles seems nice to him, Hyunjin thinks.

“Anyway thanks for offering but I can go home by myself. I have some unattended business to settle inside, so nice to meet you. Hopefully we can meet again later.”

The man walks backward a few steps before he waves to Hyunjin and turns backward and runs slowly towards the hall entrance again.

Hyunjin unconsciously smiles at the retreating image of the denim jacket guy.

Kim Taesoo is cackling with a few rich man around him talking about God knows what when suddenly he sees a familiar face come towards him again.

“What do you want?!”

The denim jacket guy has a smirk planted on his face. He is standing with both of his hands rested on his waist.

“Yeah I forgot to tell you something just now.”

Taesoo looks at him with a smugly face waiting for the right time to chew out the guy but then the time never come.

“My father sends regard to you. He said that he will come back to visit the Chairman’s grave around next month.”

Taesoo’s forehead wrinkled.

“Who is your father?”

The guy goes a step closer and leans on Taesoo’s left ear to whisper something that makes the later’s eyes bulge out of the socket.

“JYP”

The guy smiles but Taesoo looks like he is choked by someone.

“T-Then you must be..”

All the other rich heirs look confused with the sudden change of their best friend’s appearance.

“Yup that’s right.”

Taesoo tries to take the denim jacket guy whose identity is still unknown to few others in his hand while mumbling incoherent things.

“S-Sorry.. H-Hyung, Changbin hyung I didn’t know it was you. If not.. anyway please keep this secret from your father.. I-I’m sorry once again.”

The guy whom called as Changbin just now pats Taesoo’s shoulder twice and gives him a smile.

“Well if it’s not for you, I wouldn’t get the chance to meet him.”

With that Changbin turns around and walks away with a smile still decorating his face but then he remembers about one important thing.

“Oh God, I forgot to ask his name.”

He takes out his car key and walks towards the dark blue Maserati that is parked right beside Hyunjin’s car just now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: I need to finish this story asap! don't let the readers wait anymore
> 
> also me: half-dying because the new semester has just started T_T 
> 
> I'm sorry for the late update guys :(

“Hyung, make sure you grant my wish once I come back home. I’m flying here to make sure that everything is going to be according to your plan. I swear if you—hello? Hello? Hyung?”

The line is unintentionally cut in the middle of time he is talking to his brother. Changbin sighs while looking at the name of a wedding planner office that was sent through an email by his hyung the moment he landed at Korea four days ago.

He receives a text message not too long after that.

_‘ **Ian Bro** : The reception here isn’t good I think. I’m currently on 63rd floor accompanying Papa to meet Peter’s father. Good luck Lewis! I’ll call u later!’_

Changbin shakes his head after he reads the message given by his older brother.

He presses the bell located at the right side of the door while checking if the name of the shop is tally with the one that his brother gave.

**_‘Little Happines’_ **

It’s the same name written on his phone. If it’s not because his brother wants a wedding planner that he has been surveying since almost a year ago, Changbin would not be in Korea right now. He rises up his head to see a person who looks like a high school boy comes to open the door and welcome him inside of the office.

“Welcome Sir. Please have a sit. May I know what service are you looking for?”

The man has a cute pronunciation he noticed.

“Actually I got the news that you guys are the best planner in the town. So I’m looking for a planner to plan the whole thing for a wedding in March next year.”

The man who assists Changbin scratches his head a bit.

“It’s not our place to say that we are the best in the town but what we can ensure you is our team will give our best to make sure everything will go smoothly as the bride and the groom planned. Please wait here for a moment, I’ll call my boss to check our schedule and see if we are available on that date.”

After two minutes passed, someone else comes to see him at the couch that he is sitting. Changbin feels he forgot how to breathe when the one who comes from the inside of the office is none other than the guy who became his saviour at the party.

“H-Hello.”

The wedding planner’s face ignited with bright red colour like the neon billboard at the highway as he says hi maybe because he had a flashback just now but then he is back to being professional once again.

“How may I help you?”

Changbin nearly forgot the main aim of why he is currently sitting there until his conversation in the phone a few minutes ago passes by his mind.

“Oh I need a planner for a wedding.”

Changbin swears that he sees an almost sad expression on the wedding planner’s face but he thinks that his eyes are just playing tricks to him.

“Alright so when is the date?”

Hyunjin keeps looking at the notebook that he holds in his hand but Changbin is learning every detail about the man sitting in front of him.

“It’s on the March 25th, next year.”

They talk about a few other things about that and Hyunjin surprisingly didn’t smile at all while writing and Changbin wonders if he is having a bad day.

“Alright then please leave the bride and the groom’s name and also your contact number here.”

Changbin takes the pen and writes everything that is demanded by the wedding planner but then he remembers one of the most important parts in their plan. Hyunjin looks at the paper and realized that there’s something odd written on the paper and he can just smiles at that.

Changbin clears his throat and the wedding planner looks back at him.

“Oh it two grooms, Ian Park and Peter Han. Don’t worry Mr..”

Hyunjin slows down his words waiting for Changbin to answer his question until Changbin gives him a “Park” and then he continues back.

“Ah yes Mr Park, I don’t have anything against this so please no worries.”

Changbin scratches the back of his head while giving the planner a sheepish smile.

“Well, I forgot to tell you that the wedding will not be held in Korea.”

“So where is it?”

“Our home, LA.”

***

Changbin is sitting with his backpack, facing a big building in front of his view. He has been looking at the same building for almost 10 minutes. He takes out his sketchbook from his backpack and starts to draw a sketch. He is so engrossed into drawing till he didn’t realize that there is someone is peeking onto his drawing book from his behind.

“Are you an artist Mr Park? Your drawing looks nice.”

Changbin who is startled stands up abruptly from the place that he was sitting just now and nearly toppled over the vase at the roadside if it’s not because the voice owner holds his hand and prevents him from falling.

“Woah, careful Mr Park.”

Changbin feels a bit shy because of his unreasonable response like someone is trying to kidnap him but nobody can blame him because the other doesn’t produce even 40 decibel sound from his behind.

“Ah thank you for saving me Mr Hwang. Anyway how long have you been standing here?”

As expected, the one who made Changbin startled is none other than the wedding planner, Hyunjin.

“Emm.. not more than 5 minutes I think. Hey you can continue drawing that. I’m sorry if I interrupt you.”

Changbin gives out an awkward smile. Actually he has done the rough sketch of the building in front.

“Nah, it’s okay. I’m done. Say Mr Hwang do you want to get a cup of coffee with me?”

They walk together to a coffee shop not too far from where the conversation happened just now. The smell of coffee beans already makes Hyunjin smiles. He tries to not make it obvious but the other still notice it. 

“Do you like coffee Mr Hwang?”

Hyunjin smiles and Changbin feels his heartbeat increase in number.

“Yeah, it makes me feel happy. I don’t know why but I like the smell especially.”

Both of them order something to the waiter and talk about a few things that they didn’t manage to discuss in their first meeting.

“So Mr Han is still in LA right now?”

Changbin answers with a nod while sipping his iced Americano.

“How long will you be here then?”

Hyunjin asks again and this time the waiter sends him his blueberry cheesecake that makes his smile becomes brighter in just a few seconds.

“Well I have other work to settle here too besides this marriage thing so I guess around two weeks?”

Hyunjin nods a few times with his mouth now occupied with the cheesecake. He even offers it to Changbin but the other declines it politely. He has never feel like this before except with his long term crush but Hyunjin can just let out a bitter smile because this particular person sitting in front of him is his client and going to be someone’s husband in not more than 6 months.

Life is cruel Hyunjin thinks.

“Well it’s nice if you can bring Mr Han with you after this since it’s easier to talk and decide about the details of everything if you two are together.”

Changbin feels like something is off in the wedding planner’s sentence but he keeps on talking for now.

“Yeah, I tried to bring one of them here but they are just too busy so they leave everything on me. I’ll try to talk to them later.”

Hyunjin seems confused for a moment. Why this person is talking like he is the third party of his own marriage?

“They?”

“Yeah, they. The two grooms, remember?”

“What are you talking about Mr Park? Wait.. what is your name?”

“Oh I thought I told you before. My name is Lewis Park.”

“Then who is Ian Park and Peter Han?”

“They are the one who will get married and Ian is my brother. Exactly one year older than me. Oh, I left out that information too?”

Hyunjin’s mind is in mess. Should he laugh? Should he cry in relief? Should he smack Changbin’s head for not telling all of these earlier?

He decided to stay calm and pretend like the information didn’t affect him too much.

“Oh I see.”

***

The third time they meet is at a mall when Hyunjin is doing a grocery shopping and the weird thing is Changbin is not buying things from the mart but he’s busy talking with someone with his sketchbook in his hand. He looks like he’s talking about something serious with a few men who wear suit so Hyunjin didn’t want to interrupt them and slowly pushes his cart away from where Changbin stands. As he is studying the ingredients of a new brand of a melon juice, someone calls his name from his behind.

“This one taste better and healthier Mr Hwang, trust me I have tried it before.”

Hyunjin turns his head to his right side to see the same man who is busy with his sketchbook before is standing right beside him and handing him a bottle of melon juice from another brand.

“Is it? Can I trust your taste bud?”

Changbin unintentionally pouts and that makes Hyunjin laughs. They walk together to another aisle that contains at least 15 different types of cereal.

Hyunjin takes the juice that is recommended by Changbin by the way.

“Why didn’t you call for me? Are you perhaps trying to avoid me? I hope my presence right now is not making you feel running out of this place.”

Hyunjin raises an eyebrow after hearing the statement coming out from the other.

“No, seriously why would I avoid you? I don’t want to interfere your business. You guys look like you are discussing a national problem over there so how could I pass by and say hi?”

A smile comes to Changbin’s face.

“But hey, you are holding your sketchbook just now. Are you an artist? I think this is my second time asking you about this.”

Changbin is about to answer the question sincerely when a surprising scene caught his eyes. He still didn’t get his answer when Changbin suddenly turns Hyunjin’s cart around and drags the wedding planner with him like he wishes to not meet someone.

“Oh I think you should see this one type of fruit. My brother is allergic to it so I hope that you will not add it into the list of food on the wedding day.”

Hyunjin is quite shock to see his arm being dragged by the other like they have been friend for years but that doesn’t stop a smile from slowly creeping up on his face.

Changbin helps Hyunjin to carry the plastic bags containing the things that he shopped before despite receiving numerous rejections form the wedding planner. Once they are at the parking lot, Hyunjin shows the location and walk together to the car but then as soon as they finish placing the things at the back seats, the wedding planner recognize a familiar face around 10 metres away from them.

“Oh Jeongin-ah! You are here too?”

Changbin’s face shows an undecipherable expression once he saw the two conversed. His eyes are trained to the man who stands beside the secretary and most of all at their intertwined hand.

He looks at Hyunjin but the later seems like he is not affected at all. What shocks him the most is he knows the man’s name too.

“Seungmin-ah! Yah how long has it been since we last met. I told Jeongin to bring you to the office but he never does that.”

The two of them come closer and Changbin is still stuck standing there not knowing how to react.

“Hyung don’t put the blame on me. You know that—oh you are here too Mr Park?”

He flinches a bit when his name is being uttered by the secretary but then he gives them a sincere smile.

“Ah yes.. I met with Mr Hwang accidentally in the mall before.”

The four of them ended up having dinner together at a Japanese cuisine restaurant. Jeongin also got to know that Changbin is only the representative from his brother’s side and he’s not the groom. The secretary gives a knowing look to his boss but when the later asks him distinctively with his raised eyebrows, he just shrugs and continues to eat.

“By the way, I don’t know that Hyunjin has a boyfriend now. It seems like I need to drop by your shop as soon as possible. Tell me everything from A to Z. Don’t let out anything okay!”

Hyunjin feels his throat clogged up and he immediately coughs with his hand trying to cover up his mouth. The person who sits beside him pats his back slowly with a smile drawn on his face. Hyunjin is sure that his face now is redder than the tomato slice in the plate because the other didn’t even bother to correct Seungmin but asks Jeongin and his boyfriend to eat some more saying that he will take care of the bill for today.

“You don’t need to pay for everything Mr Park. That kid eats really a lot you know. I think I should pay half of the bill.”

Changbin did not answer that question instead he keeps looking at the wedding planner’s face. The two was left alone after Jeongin and his boyfriend bid their farewell and walk away from the restaurant around 10 minutes ago.

“I thought you two have something special going on. I was surprised to see you talk with his boyfriend like a bestie just now.”

Hyunjin’s eyebrows knitted together, trying to process the words coming out from other’s mouth, but only after a few seconds he laughs when the realization hit him.

“You mean Jeongin and me? He’s like a younger brother to me, how can you assume that we have that kind of relationship and one more thing, Seungmin is really my bestfriend before Jeongin snatched him from me.”

Changbin nods as he received the explanation form the wedding planner.

“Are you happy?”

Hyunjin faces the person who sits at his right side and looks at him right into his eyes.

“Of course I’m happy for them. Jeongin is a bright kid and I believe he can make Seungmin happy although that makes me become best friend-less.”

“Can I be your friend then?”

“Sure but let me pay half of the bill for tonight. Can we do that?”

Changbin just shakes his head while giggling. It’s hard to change his mind he thinks.

***

_‘ **Lewis Park:** Are you busy? Can we meet for lunch?’_

Hyunjin stares at the message that just entered his inbox. He replies it immediately since he doesn’t have an urgent business to attend.

_‘ **Hwang Happiness** : Sure. You pick the place.’_

The two has been changing text after the mall incident with Jeongin. Hyunjin called Seungmin later that night to explain everything but the man said it’s impossible because the way ‘Mr Park’ looked at him is more than just a friend but the wedding planner denied it quickly telling him to stop saying nonsense.

_‘ **Lewis Park** : Alright meet me at the restaurant with the bright orange light that you recommend to me last time. I’ll be there in 10 minutes.’_

Hyunjin thought that he has to wait for the guy since the restaurant is nearer to his office and he doesn’t even know the guy’s whereabouts at that time but unexpectedly Changbin was seated at the chair while spacing out, eyes trained on the floor.

“Hey, how long have you been waiting?”

The guy looks up to see the wedding planner is pulling the chair that is placed at the opposite side of him. He smiles before he answers the question.

“Just arrived too. Come on let’s order. It’s my treat today and I won’t take a no as an answer.”

Almost four weeks knowing Hyunjin makes Changbin realized that the guy is really strict when it comes to subject that involved money but he doesn’t care about that because today is somewhat different from the usual meeting. They have also dropped the honorifics since they become friends and Changbin asks Hyunjin to call him by his Korean name which Hyunjin gladly then accepted the request. The same goes to the grooms. Changbin uses their Korean names when they are speaking with them so that Hyunjin would not feel uneasy.

“I’m going back. My father called me. He needs me there. Well I’ve been here longer than I planned initially.”

Hyunjin who is eating, stops abruptly to look at the figure who is sitting in front of him.

“Oh.. really. Then.. when are you—nevermind go back safely okay. Don’t erase my number once you reached LA.”

The mood that turns a bit gloomy just now is now becoming lively again after Hyunjin tried to crack a joke.

“I promise I’ll come back as soon as I can after I settle work there.”

Hyunjin is blushing without reason. Changbin didn’t even need to promise him anything. They are not in a relationship to feel like being separated is a torture. They are just friends.

Yeah, just friends.

“Minho hyung said that he will come with me the next time we meet you and I’ll try to drag Jisung together with him so that it’s easier for you to do your job. Seriously that guy is too busy. This is his own wedding for God sake.”

Hyunjin smiles at that line.

“So when is your flight?”

Changbin didn’t answer right away. He stares at the empty glass at the right side of the table before he turns his gaze to Hyunjin’s face and says the time.

“8.30PM, tonight.”

Hyunjin’s heart shreds into a few pieces. He didn’t know why but it feels like he is going to be left at a boarding school alone with no friends even when he has been living at the same place for 28 years.

“Have a safe journey. I don’t think I can accompany you to the airport tonight. Have a few works to settle.”

Hyunjin is lying. The truth is he is free for the whole night but then he thinks that he might do something stupid if he goes to the airport tonight because his whole body is shaking with confusion right now.

Confusion that makes him thinks why he is so sad to see this man in front of him leaves even though they have known each other like less than one month. He never feels something like this before except for his one and only trash ex-crush but even that disappeared right away when he knew the true colour of that man.

That night Hyunjin makes a conclusion that Changbin is different. He is a man that makes Hyunjin excited to wake up every day from his sleep and know more about him. He is full of secrets but still Hyunjin thinks that it’s not the bad kind of secrets.

Changbin is not answering his most of the questions about his personal life like he is being careful handling his identity. As long as he is not a leader of a mafia group then it’s okay for Hyunjin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this is longer than I expected because like I said before this story is supposed to be plotless but we have come to a point where I think there'll be two(?) chapters more before we reach the ending ^^' thank you so much for those who read, comment and give kudos to this story :)) I love you all <3

Staying true to his promise, Changbin did message Hyunjin telling him that he has landed in LA. Hyunjin’s phone for the next day was also bombarded with a few messages from the guy and he happily replies it. Without knowing, the wedding planner always anticipates the messages from the other and there’s no need to say that he misses the guy and his silly jokes.

Hyunjin looks at his phone and then smiles once he reads the content of the message that has just entered his inbox.

“Wow, looks like someone is in love.”

The wedding planner quickly hides his phone from his secretary once the younger comes closer to him. He gives a glare to Jeongin but the younger keeps on laughing.

“No, but seriously hyung, I’m going to be the happiest person if you two become a thing you know.”

Hyunjin blows raspberry, still looking at his secretary who has now taken a sit in front of him.

“Did you even know who am I texting?”

Jeongin laughs to his heart content before he takes his notebook and continue doing his work.

“Do I need to say his name out loud hyung? It’s obvious enough to see the word Changbin written with hearts in your eyes.”

Hyunjin suddenly has no idea on how to get back on the younger and his face starts to flush because of the embarrassment.

**

This is maybe the first time in Hyunjin’s life to smile so wide at 4AM when he received a message.

_‘ **Changbin hyung:** I’m coming to Korea with the two of them. See you this Saturday ;)’_

It’s a message from the one whom he has been waiting for because suddenly Changbin did not contact him for almost 3 days and he’s getting worried that the guy has finally got sick of him. It turns out that he gives news that makes Hyunjin smiles even in his sleep for the next three days.

The wink at the end of the message does not help his heart to calm down too.

_‘ **Changbin hyung:** Are you at home right now? I went to your office just now but you were not there.’_

The message remained unanswered since Hyunjin is busy selecting the best clothes to meet Changbin later. He just got out from the shower and still tilting his head to dry the leftover water from his hair with a towel. Nothing covers his legs until upper thigh, showing his flawless white skin because he is wearing an oversized hoodie that he always sleeps with.

_‘Ding-dong!’_

As he finally decides that he is going to wear a dark blue jeans combined together with a grey cotton shirt and dark green flannel, he heard the bell rings means that someone is standing at his front door.

Without wasting time, he goes right to the door and peeks from inside. When he saw Changbin’s cute face emerged from the peephole, the wedding planner becomes nervous. Why did this guy come so early? It’s not even 2 yet and he has already arrived. Wait, does that mean the other two are with him also? Then it’s not good to let them stay outside right so he thinks that it’s best for him to invite the three of them inside first while he was getting ready.

“H-Hi. You are here already. Where is your hyung? I’m so sorry I’m not ready yet, so could you guys wait inside first?”

Changbin is a cheerful and talkative person but he seems to be speechless when he meets a certain wedding planner.

A certain wedding planner who welcomes him inside his house with small droplets of water dripping from his hair and wears an oversized hoodie only. Hyunjin looks at the guy’s reaction and he seems to be stupefied by whatever he witnesses right now. Hyunjin looks around to see no one else is standing beside him but then he remembers something.

_‘Oh damn!’_

He forgot that he is not wearing an appropriate clothe right now, so he quickly hides behind the door and peeks out his head only.

Changbin clears his throat and fixes his gaze to anywhere else other than the wedding planner.

“A-Ah it’s okay. I’ll wait for you in car. Take your time do not rush.”

Well the one standing in front of him right now is obviously the result of rushing that’s why he emphasizes the last sentence more.

After a good 10 minutes, Hyunjin comes to the parking lot of his apartment and calls the said guy who was waiting for him before. Once Changbin takes the call, Hyunjin proceeds to ask him about his whereabouts.

“Where are you? I’m already at the parking lot.”

Hyujin turns his head to the left side after a cark honked him slowly. He cuts the line of the phone and walks towards the car.

“Hi. I’m sorry you have to wait for me.”

Changbin dismisses it saying that he didn’t mind and Hyunjin quickly notices that the grooms are not with him right now. So it’s just Changbin who waits him at his apartment and he is not sure why he is grateful for that. Maybe it’s because the fact he just presented himself half naked in front of his customer just now.

“Minho hyung and Jisung are on their way to the place so we’ll meet them right there.”

Hyunjin nods and then they continue the journey. This is the first time Hyunjin is meeting his client with such a casual look at an informal place. Before this it would be in his office or another place that is suitable for meeting such as conference room but today is special since Changbin is no longer a common customer to him. Well even the one who is getting married is not him but most of the business is done with him.

As they are getting near to the destination, Hyunjin can feel his heartbeat rises as he feels nervous. Now it seems like he is meeting his father and mother in-law instead of his clients and that makes him laughs secretly in the car.

“So how’s life here without me?”

Someone breaks the silence in the car and Hyunjin does not even have to guess where the question comes from if it’s not from Changbin.

“The usual I guess.”

Changbin squints his eyes feeling a bit betrayed as he gets the answer. Hyunjin giggles after he sees the reaction.

“Nah, I’m kidding. I miss you a lot. I-I mean I just gained a new friend and then suddenly he’s not here.”

Hyunjin tries to cover up his slip of tongue but Changbin is still steady holding the steering wheel, eyes focusing on the road. Hyunjin thinks that he might miss the word that’s why there’s no reaction but then a simple sentence that comes from the other as reply makes Hyunjin takes a deep breathe.

“I miss you too, Hyunjin.”

The two enters the restaurant where they promised to meet the grooms. Once Changbin and Hyunjin walk to the center part of the dining hall, sound of coos can be heard. Hyunjin notices that there are two men who are looking at them with mischievous eyes and his predictions is proved to be true when Changbin goes straight to one of them and hits his shoulder playfully.

He takes a sit right on the man who wears a plain navy blue dress shirt. It’s not tucked in, the sleeves are folded neatly to arm length yet the man exudes an aura that screams rich. On the other hand, Hyunjin takes a sit beside another man who wear a comfy light brown sweater, a skinny jeans and a pair of white sneakers that seems like it’s just taken out of the box. His fluffy hair is bouncing when he approaches Hyunjin and asks him to sit beside him. It’s stark contrast from the other whose hair is gelled perfectly making the coma style hair stood still even when the wind blows hard.

“Hi! You must be Hwang Hyunjin right? I’m Peter Han Jisung.”

The man who wears a sweater just now protrudes his hand for a hand shake and Hyunjin gladly takes it in his.

“Yes my name is Hyunjin. Nice to finally meet you sir.”

The other person than introduces himself as Minho and Hyunjin receives it right away that this person in front of him is Changbin’s older brother. The two don’t have any similarities at all be it from the face or their body build but Hyunjin knows that there are a lot of siblings that seems more like a stranger as their appearance are totally different. Changbin and Minho might be one of the cases.

The food arrives and they begin to dig in but as the time goes by the four of them talk about a lot of things. Hyunjin luckily feels like it’s easy to blend in with the others even though they just met a few minutes ago. One of the grooms named Jisung is unbelievably funny and Hyunjin can see that Minho and him is a match made in heaven. They just complement each other so well and Hyunjin is happy to see that.

“Shall we start discuss about the details then? I have already asked Changbin hyung about a few important things but it’s good to have you two with me so that we can go in a bit deeper for some particular parts.”

Hyunjin brings out his notebook from his bag but Changbin is again brawling with his brother, trying to smack him wherever he can. The reason is still unknown but then Minho explains it to Hyunjin.

“I see that you guys are already comfortable with each other. I’ve never heard other people call this guy with his Korean name other than our family.”

Changbin is quick to bury that sensational fact.

“Hyung shut up. We were talking about your wedding just now aren’t we? Hyunjin proceed with that please.”

The grooms are still giggling, enjoying the flustered look shared between Changbin and Hyunjin.

The day ends well and it’s time for Changbin to drive Hyunjin back to his apartment.

“You are going to Busan tomorrow?”

Changbin nods as he drives the car. He sighs after he was asked about the question. It’s just two days since he’s back in Korea but now he has to go to Busan for a business matter. He wishes to spend a lot of time together with Hyunjin this time but his work wouldn’t let him do so.

“Hyung if you don’t mind, what is your job actually? To think that we have known for almost three months but I’m still not sure what you are working as.”

Hyunjin laughs a bit seeing how easy he makes friend with Changbin even when the other’s identity is still mysterious for him.

“Oh I work as an architect and my business visit all involves the building that we have built in Korea so far.”

Hyunjin makes an ‘o’ shape with his mouth. He silently thank God because it seems like Changbin is just working with a big company, not that he's in the same group of people like his ex-crush, Kim Taesoo.

“I thought that you are an artist initially cause you are always with that sketchbook right but then it makes sense right now. It’s an awesome job and that explains why your drawing skill is really good I guess.

Changbin then further explains that Minho and Jisung is staying in Korea for a week so they can settle whatever business they need to attend. Hyunjin says that he will make sure Jeongin is there with them the next time they meet so that a lot more progress can be done while they are here since there’s a limited time for them to meet face to face and discuss everything before they go back to LA.

The wedding is in five months and there’s still much to do so Hyunjin is quite anxious right now and promises that he will spend a week with Minho and Jisung and makes the best of it even when Changbin will be away for three days.

**

Changbin is going back and forth between Korean and LA more frequent than he thought. Back then he swears to never come back to Korea unless there’s an important thing but nowadays he can’t wait to land at the Incheon airport and meets a certain wedding planner. For sure it is not because he’s excited for his brother’s wedding but to meet his brother’s wedding planner.

“Hyunjin-ah, have you eaten yet? If not we can grab lunch together.”

In less than three months the wedding will take place and it’s time for Hyunjin to go to LA and see the venue himself to check everything that has been booked. Sure almost 80 percent of the wedding progress has been settled through online but Hyunjin being the perfectionist he is wants to see and do the manual that has been decided by his teams for the grooms himself. He is quite nervous since this is the first time he gets a client from overseas and they put a lot of trust in him. Most importantly he doesn’t want to disappoint Changbin, his official crush for now.

“Not yet hyung. Want to get something with me?”

Hyunjin asks Changbin on the other line and the older says yes in the speed of lightning. He has been waiting for the moment to meet the wedding planner since before. Changbin can’t waste any minute when he is in Korea but this time he’s not that worry because the fly back to LA is going to be special. Hyunjin is coming together with Jeongin to LA and checks the preparation.

Next week comes faster than Changbin could ever hope for.

The two of them are waiting for the flight at Incheon airport. Jeongin who is supposed to accompany Hyunjin to his visit for their client wedding, needs to cancel the intention last minute because he gets the news that his grandfather has just passed away. Jeongin calls Hyunjin in the middle of night while crying and relays the news to him while telling sorry that he can’t go with him to LA.

Hyunjin says that it’s okay and family matters is more important so he asks the younger to not worry about anything. Hyunjin then calls Seungmin and informs the news to him. He also makes request for Seungmin to take Jeongin to his hometown in Busan because the younger might be unstable to drive alone. Seungmin agrees right away and says thanks to Hyunjin.

“Are you ready?”

Changbin asks Hyunjin to check if the wedding planner has everything with him including his passport. Hyunjin nods his head and they resume to walk to the flight of stairs that connect them to the airplane.

Right after 4 hours they are seated in the plane, Changbin feels a weight on his left side of shoulder. He looks to his left side just to witness a very endearing view. Hyunjin has fallen asleep on his shoulder and instead of removing the head that takes place on his body part, Changbin grabs Hyunjin’s torso slowly and brings it closer to him to share his body heat with the other.

Another two hours passed and Hyunjin is awake form his sleep only to have a flush red face. He is embarrassed to see that he has violated the other’s personal space but Changbin didn’t seem to mind it. He is busy scrolling through the tablet PC in his hand. Hyunjin clears his throat to signal the other that he is wide awake now.

“Oh you are awake? You want some water?”

Changbin hands Hyunjin a bottle of water and the other quickly thanks him.

“How many hours still left?”

Hyunjin asks the question while taking a sip of water handed by the architect just now.

“Around six hours more.”

Changbin answers casually and Hyunjin nearly chokes on the water after he heard that.

“Gosh, that is so long. How can you endure this kind of thing hyung? You literally move from LA to Seoul like it’s in the same neighbourhood. I respect you.”

Changbin giggles after he hears Hyunjin honest thought.

Finally after 12 hours in the airplane, it landed at LAX airport. Hyunjin can finally breathe some fresh air and stretches his limbs that started to feel numb. Changbin who stands beside him can only smile. Not too long after they stand at the waiting space, Changbin gets a call from someone.

“Hyunjin let’s go.”

The two then walk to the gate that brings them to the outside. They bring together their luggage and right after they walk passed by the glass door someone comes running to Changbin’s direction.

“Sir here is your key.”

A man who wears black suit approaches them and hand in a car key to Changbin. Hyunjin watches all that in confusion. The man then walks away leaving the two there. Changbin asks Hyunjin to follow him as they go towards the parking lot not too far from where they stand before.

Changbin unlocks a silver metallic Audi in front of him and asks Hyunjin to sit at the passenger sit. Hyunjin feels his stomach churns uneasily. He is not sure whether it is because of the long flight or the fact that Changbin is about to reveal something big to him.

The ride is silence since none of them talk to each other. Changbin didn’t want to disturb Hyunjin as he thinks that the wedding planner must be tired to have such a long flight. Unbeknownst to him, Hyunjin’s head is busy trying to recall if he missed any point during their meeting before that shows Changbin is actually someone who comes from the family that he hates the most which is rich people.

29 minutes of ride brings them to a fancy hotel with a bright and shiny entrance. Just in one glance Hyunjin can tell that it’s a five star hotel.

“This hotel is the closest to our house so I think it would be easy for us to meet after this.”

Changbin speaks after a long time and Hyunjin can just hums as reply. Once he checks in into the room, Changbin says that he will leave Hyunjin there to take a rest and come back again at night. Hyunjin looks around the suite room that Changbin booked for him. The size is almost the same as his own apartment. Hyunjin can only sigh. He feels uneasy but tries to throw the thought away by telling himself that it maybe because of the long time in the flight.

Later that night Changbin texts Hyunjn to get ready as he’s going to pick up the younger and bring him for a dinner.

‘ ** _Binnie hyung_** : _Hyunjin-ah get ready. I’ll get you in an hour.’_

Changbin only asks him to get ready but he didn’t tell the destination so Hyunjin guessed that they will have dinner at the hotel café only but as the architect walks towards the parking lot of the hotel Hyunjin thinks that he better asks the other.

“We are going out?”

Changbin nods but he giggles a bit seeing the outfit that Hyunjin chose to wear. It’s a big, fluffy, light blue sweater with a Mickey Mouse printed at the front. To add the cuteness on the wedding planner, he wears a black cargo pants. Before they walk further to the car parked by Changbin just now, he decides to reveal the location before Hyunjin made a fool of himself.

“Ah actually we are going to have dinner at my house. Papa asked you to have dinner with us so I’m telling beforehand so you can be prepared I mean yeah there’s really nothing wrong with your choice of clothes but—“

Changbin didn’t get to finish the line as Hyunjin cuts in.

“Ahhh hyung! Why don’t you tell me?! I thought it’s just the two of us? God I almost made fun of myself. Give me 5 minutes hyung. Stay here I’m gonna go change.”

Changbin is still giggling telling trying to tell that it’s actually okay if Hyunjin feels comfortable but looking at the other running to go change must tell that Hyunjin just about to end his career just now. So Changbin stands there waiting patiently for Hyunjin to change his clothes.

Almost 5 minutes of waiting, Hyunjin comes running to Changbin’s view. He is leaning against his car door when Hyunjin comes while panting. This time he wears a smart casual outfit that makes him become professional in an instant. Yet he still wants to check it with Changbin making sure that he’s not making fool of himself again.

“You look good don’t worry. But Hyunjin why are you nervous like you are seeing your father in-law? It’s just one of your many clients.”

Changbin is giggling again when he said that but Hyunjin’s face can never hide the blush that creep up from his neck. How can Changbin said it so casual like he is not part of the people involved if Hyunjin is really going to see his father in-law.

Even the streetlight shows that the vibe around this area is different from the usual neighbourhood. Everything from the design of the house, the environment and the silence that engulf the surrounding like people there appreciate the calmness of the night shows that this neighbourhood holds power in the community.

Going through a few big mansions with luxury view and sparkling tiles and pillars, Hyunjin finally sees the end of this. It’s up on the hill and this time it’s not a mansion anymore.

It's a palace.

From far, Hyunjin can see that the enormous mansion has three storey levels. Orange hues spreading out of the building in front like the sun is still up although it’s already 8 at night. Glass panels are reflecting the shines from the light. It makes the big house looks so expensive even from far. At the both of the sides of the house, there are two stairways that lead right to the second floor but Changbin parks his car at the porch that consists of at least 7 more cars and proceed to off the car’s engine.

“T-This is your house?”

Changbin turns to his right side and sees that Hyunjin’s face is a bit pale right now.

“Well technically it’s my father’s.”

Changbin said it with a smile but Hyunjin can’t find a suitable time to smile right now. Thing that he’s most afraid of has been changed to reality. Indeed Changbin comes from a rich family. Maybe he’s even richer than Taesoo, his ex-crush and Hyunjin can just hope that Changbin’s family will not be assholes like Taesoo. He has met with Minho and Jisung but they seem like nice people. The rest of this household is yet to be discovered.

As Hyunjin’s thought flies away from the original intention of him to get a dinner at his client’s house, he knocks his head for being silly and thinking nonsense. What is he even hoping right now? He and Changbin are nothing other than friends right now so why should he complicates his mind with these stuffs.

They walk inside of the enormous size house and Changbin is greeted right away by a butler wearing a uniform. She speaks with a thick accent of English. Hyunjin can barely understand that since he’s used to Korean English but he gets the main idea of the conversation.

“You are back Mr Lewis and welcome Mr Hwang. Master is waiting for you too in the dining room.”

The butler shows the way and Changbin smiles to Hyunjin before they walk towards the said dining room. Hyunjin feels the shiver runs on his spine as soon as he takes a look at the interior design of the house. If from the outside it looks like a palace then form the inside, it looks fancier than the five stars hotel Hyunjin is staying right now. 

First time meeting the owner of the big house and also the father to both the groom and Changbin makes Hyunjin feels his throat becomes dry. He never thought that his client would come from this kind of wealthy family. Their league is out of those rich people in Hannam-dong. This is way expensive lifestyle than Hyunjin ever seen.

“Hi Mr Hwang Hyunjin. It’s nice to finally meet you. I’ve heard a lot about you from my sons.”

The man who is in his 50’s gives a handshake to Hyunjin who is trembling inside, trying to cover his nervous feeling. He introduces his name and then talks about a few more things mostly about what happen in Korea right now since it’s been a long time since he went to Korea. Not too long after they are seated on the chair waiting for the maids to serve the food, Minho comes announcing his arrival. He greets Hyunjin and spontaneously takes an opposite seat from Changbin leaving the other two seating side by side.

“So Hyunjin-ssi, this is a personal question but do you have someone special already?”

Changbin chokes on his water from the glass after he heard the question thrown by his father meanwhile Hyunjin is still immobile, too shocked to comprehend the meaning behind the question.

“Ah for now I don’t have anyone.”

Hyunjin laughs nervously at that. Mr Park then gets a warning from Minho to not ask Hyunjin about his private matters anymore or he would be left without a wedding planner later. All of them laugh at that and they continue to eat in comfortable silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a lot of information dump here so I suggest you guys to read it slowly. happy reading everyone! :]
> 
> p.s: thank you so much for a twitter acc owner who listed one of my Changjin fic as their fav au and another acc who suggest my ao3 acc as the author of changjin au. I feel so touched. /sending virtual hugs cuz we'll never meet in this life I guess T_T/

Changbin sends Hyunjin back with his car after they finish the small talk when dinner is done. Mr Park says he hopes to see that Minho’s wedding will go smoothly under Hyunjin’s planning and that honestly makes him feels like a few bricks blocks have been dropped onto his shoulders. The anticipation and expectation seriously is overwhelmed. Hyunjin wonders why they take him as Minho and Jisung’s wedding planner when they are more than able to hire a more famous and capable person in LA. Regardless of that, Hyunjin is happy to be given chance to handle this ceremony and most importantly he gets to know the man who is driving him back to the hotel now. Speaking of the said man, he keeps looking at Hyunjin for every 10 seconds maybe because the younger is quiet since they got out of the house just now.

“Hey, you feeling okay?”

Hyunjin immediately turns his head to check upon the other.

He turns to his left to see that the question is uttered for him. Hyunjin gives the older a smile that doesn't reach his eyes.

"I didn't know that you guys come from such.. family."

Changbin is confused with the question.

"What do you mean by that?"

Hyunjin knows that he must look depressed for no reason right now. Yet he still couldn't comprehend the fact that his new official crush also comes from the same category with the man who used to insult him right on his face. Well at least in term of money.

"I mean when you confront Taesoo I thought you came from the average family like me that's why I defended you till the end but it turns out you guys are in the same circle of community."

Changbin now gets the idea about why the other's face seems sour as soon as he steps into their house just now. He cannot say anything to explain his situation unless he finds out the reason why Hyunjin seems to hate people who have high status or in short: rich people.

"By the way, why did he get mad at you like that hyung? He didn't know you or your family?"

Changbin takes a deep breath before he start spreading out things for Hyunjin to understand it better. He said that Taesoo in fact didn't recognize him because the one who usually contact him for business with his father is his brother, Minho.

Changbin also admits that it's true he's an architect but he works with his father's company and he has been doing the sketch and designs for the company's building. So automatically he has been working for his father too. Hyunjin feels overwhelmed with the news that he just received but who he is to judge anyone, he thinks in his mind.

"So when you came to Korea, you were sketching for the company's new buildings or what?"

Changbin looks hesitant to answer but then he continues again to enlighten Hyunjin who seems to be very disappointed right now.

"Actually, all of those buildings are our company's buildings. I came there for the consultation purpose as we are going to renovate 5 out of 27 buildings that Appa has in Korea. That is why you have been seeing me with the drawings."

Each of the building that Hyunjin are aware of at least have the size of 10 storey buildings. 27 buildings-- that is just in Korea. What about here in LA? Hyunjin's mind is about to explode from the revelation.

"Hyunjin I know I shouldn't be keeping this secret from you. I heard from Jeongin that you.. don't like our kind of people. I mean with a lot of power to abuse but trust me, all of this are actually father's."

The car has finally reach at the destination. The two of them sit in silence.

"Me and Ian hyung are not even related by blood. We are the foster sons of our father."

Hyunjin throws his gaze directly to the one who drives the car. He is shocked to see that Changbin is willing to tell him something that is very personal to him.

"Wait hyung, why are you telling me all this? I appreciate it but.. I hope it doesn't make you feel uncomfortable with me."

Changbin looks so serious making Hyunjin thinks that he's currently undergoing an interview for getting a new job.

"Because I like you. I want to be honest with you and let you know that I'm sincere with my feeling. I have no intention to hide it from the start."

To say that Hyunjin is shocked is an understatement. He is absolutely astounded to receive a sudden confession like that from the older. All these while, Hyunjin thought that Changbin is just being friendly with him but the other has reciprocate his feeling although he still keeps it secret from Changbin.

"H-Hyung..I'm sorry but I need time to think."

Changbin totally understand it so he bid Hyunjin's goodbye and said that he shouldn't be thinking too much tonight because they are going to meet again together with Minho and Jisung at the hotel where the wedding will take place.

Hyunjin tries to fight the unease feeling that pools around his stomach by checking again the file of his client which is the grooms, Minho and Jisung tonight hoping that everything will go smoothly tomorrow.

***

The Sun rises faster than anyone else who is asleep. The same goes to Hyunjin. He wakes up early in the morning, washes his face and brushes his teeth before he orders for room service. After that, he takes shower and prepares his clothes taken from the suitcase as he's going to meet his client later at 1. When he finishes makes all the preparation, Hyunjin scrolls his phone to search for that one particular name and rant at him about his days in LA.

**_'Jeonginnie:_ ** _Yo. Ssup? How's the deal?'_

Hyunjin starts to do a throwback and the other responses him once in a while, not wanting to break the chain of the story.

After ranting out about the truth to Jeongin and received a few advices from the younger, Hyunjin muster up himself and straighten up his shoulders to brace the upcoming day.

Not too long after that, he receives a message from Changbin telling that he will pick up Hyunjin right once he gets out of his office around 12.45. That means Hyunjin still have a few more hours before he will have to face the man who brings constant worries to him last night.

Currently it's 12.43 in the noon and Hyunjin receives a call from Changbin's number asking him to wait at the lobby as he will arrive in 5 more minutes.

Hyunjin can't sit still at one place as he is very nervous right now. The feeling is just the same like the time when he's about to confess to his ex-crush but this one is the nervous in a good way.

Once Changbin appears in front of his eyes, Hyunjin can't take his eyes off the other. He looks so stunning. This might be the first time for Hyunjin to see the older formally dresses like this as he's usually comfortable with his cotton sweater or black tshirt and sweatpants like he's ready to start jogging at the park at anytime.

Today is a bit different since the older is clad in royal blue dress shirt, a pair of black dress pants and a blazer on top of that. It screams masculinity. His hair is gelled nicely and his tie perfectly stayed at its position.

"How long have you been waiting here?"

Changbin asked breaking the stupor from Hyunjin.

"Not that long. Maybe 10 minutes?"

Changbin says sorry as he was caught on the traffic jam just now. He suggests them to go straight away to the venue of the discussion which is located around half an hour from this hotel.

"Minho hyung is on his way fetching Jisungie and then they will go straight to Eden."

The two start walking after Hyunjin nods telling that he agrees with the plan but then something lingers on his mind and he accidentally asks it loud aloud.

"Jisungie? You seem close with your brother in-law."

Changbin who didn't expect that kind of expression comes from Hyunjin snickers a bit before he explains their situation.

"Actually he's my bestfriend since university before Ian hyung snatched him away to be his boyfriend. Whatever happens with you, Seungmin and Jeongin, the same happened to me. That's why I think I can relate to you."

Hyunjin makes an 'o' shape with his mouth.

"Another question is why do you always change the name you call your brother? I mean sometimes you call him Minho hyung and some other time it's Ian hyung."

They reach Changbin's car and the older gladly opens the door for the wedding planner even when he is completely capable of doing that by himself. Changbin decides to answer Hyunjin's question when they are already in the car, buckling up the seatbelt.

"Well, at first I used to call him Minho hyung only since his real name is Lee Minho before he was adopted by Papa. But then when we go to school, we need to use our English name hence I'm switching between his Korean and English name. He does the same to me too."

Hyunjin nods his head remembering the time when he calls the other with the name Changbin or Lewis. To be honest, Hyunjin finds both of the name hot. He clears his throat when his mind starts to wander far towards other places.

Jisung waves his hands towards where Changbin and Hyunjin are coming. The hotel staff greets them and brings them right to the hall that is booked for the wedding. Both Minho and his fiance Jisung are also wearing a formal attire since they also come straight from work.

They walk inside the hall and Hyunjin nearly gasps aloud because it is so big and spacious when he sees it in real life. It's the first time he gets a client who have this kind of scale for their wedding. The three of them as in Hyunjin, Jisung and Minho talk and discuss about the wedding details and the grand master plan that they will use for that day. Luckily everything goes smoothly as they have discussed except for the lighting at the stage that will be built on that special day is not that good.

Hyunjin is worried that the photo taken later will be a bit gloomy since the lighting at that part is not the best yet it is the best location for them to place a stage and it will be a waste to revamp the original plan.

When he said his concern to them, Minho asks for Changbin's help to call someone and in less than 5 minutes, a man with a black suit appears with his notebook. He bids his greeting to all of them in his native language, English. Yet when Hyunjin takes a better look he realized that the man is actually an Asian-- it's just his hair is totally blonde.

Changbin speaks to him using the same accentuated tone in English making him looks like he's a native from LA too. Hyunjin almost forgot the fact that the architect has been living there since he was 5 years old. So English language has been mixed well with his tongue.

"Hey Chris, uh it seems like we need help with the arrangement here."

The man named Chris nods his head and immediately take a look at his notebook in his hand.

"This is for Ian's wedding right? Well I'm here so just say whatever that needs to be altered here. I'll handle it don't worry."

Changbin can almost read the confusion on Hyunjin's face so while Chris is talking with Minho, Changbin goes to Hyunjin's side and whispers something to him.

"Actually Eden is Papa's hotel and Chris is the head manager here. He is also a friend of mine and Minho hyung since high school."

Hyunjin is at loss of words. Just how many more times should he be surprised like this. He's not sure if he can survive before he goes back to Korea.

Around 45 minutes more of them discussing and exchanging ideas for the setting in the hall, the meeting finally comes to an end. Hyunjin can understand most of the things mentioned by Chris during their conversation just now but sometimes he needs help from Changbin to translate it to Korean and the guy gladly do so.

While chatting with each other, Hyunjin gets to know that Chris actually has Korean blood in him as his parents are both Korean but they moved to LA and settled down there that's why the manager can't speak Korean. Hyunjin is happy to meet another new acquaintance but most of all he is happy that Changbin seems much closer to him than before. The absence of Jeongin is less obvious as Changbin is always there to accompany Hyunjin in making every decision that he needs to do there.

That includes what he's going to have for lunch and dinner.

"Have you taken your lunch?"

Changbin asks to Hyunjin after the manager excuse himself when they ended the meeting. The architect's question unintentionally makes the other two turn their head to them.

"Ah Changbinie, we'll leave you here with Hyunjin-ssi. I have a lunch date with Jisungie. Is that okay for you?"

Minho says his line with a wink at the end. Changbin is trying to analyze what was that wink for and he understands it right away when Jisung says his next line.

"We'll give you two chance to know each other better. Who knows you will give out wedding invitation right after ours, Changbin hyung."

The two giggles and Hyunjin can't hide his embarrassment anymore. His cheeks are burning but he doesn't feel uncomfortable with the grooms. It feels like a tease that you get from your siblings.

***

The two take lunch together as suggested by Minho and Jisung. They talk about one or two things that can be improved for the next meeting which will be in two days.

Initially Changbin plans to send Hyunjin straight away to his hotel but then as they have a little talk in the car, they come to a point that Changbin needs to change his destination. All because of Hyunjin's question thrown towards him.

"Hyung, please be honest with me. Did you hide a lot more things from me?"

Changbin takes a glance to his right side.

"What do you mean by that?"

Hyunjin sighs but he thinks that he might not be able to sleep tonight if he doesn't confront Changbin like this.

"I mean I discover a lot of new things here. Things that I have never imagine before. Is there anymore that you are not telling me yet? This is really important for me hyung. I need to know this."

Changbin's eyebrows knitted together.

"W-Why?"

Hyunjin's answer makes Changbin almost steps on the brake abruptly.

"Because I like you too. No.. I think I love you. So whether you keep me under the dark or not is going to determine my life."

15 minutes more in the car brings them to a beach. Changbin stops the car and they take a seat at the shore. They are not going further to the shore instead just leaning at the car and start to have a deep conversation.

"I'll start first. I'll tell you everything that you need to know hoping that you'll do the same for me hyung."

Hyunjin starts first as he can see that Changbin keeps on fidgeting at his spot.

"As you know my name is Hwang Hyunjin. I'm the only son of my parents but they are no longer alive. I used to live with my grandparents until I was 18 and then I came to Seoul to further my studies. Not long after that my grandpa died of cancer and that left me with my grandma alone.

When I was 21, my auntie that I have never even meet decided to take my grandma to live with her in Taiwan and they have never contact me since that. So I practically have nobody in this world."

Hyunjin ends the recalls of his life history with a sweet smile as if none of that has any effect on him anymore. Changbin pats his shoulder and Hyunjin says that it's fine because he has been over that since it was long time ago.

What he didn't expect is to hear a more heartbreaking revelation from Changbin who is sitting right beside him.

"I..I used to live in streets here in LA. I knew every crook of this city like the back of my hands. My hobby since I was a child is drawing but that doesn't matter if you hardly get four walls to shelter you from rain and sun.

If you watch movies you must know that the back alley is not safe for everyone. What more for a child at the age of 5. So I was taken to be in the gang called 'Phoenix' at the age of 7. I was trained to be a.. professional killer at first but i just can't do that. No matter how many times they trained me to play with knives and other people's life I just can't do that.

So they gave me a new job. I have to be a sketcher. Everytime they have a mission as they called it, I have to roam around that place and sketch the whole area to show them the floor plan and blueprint. When I was 10, I met Minho hyung.

He is part of the gang too and his condition is no better than me. I've never seen him smile at all and later I know why. I was called by the leader to be introduced to Minho hyung as we'll work together. I need to be with him and help him with his first mission."

Hyunjin feels like he's listening to a novel right now but it's not. It's Changbin's real life.

"What's his mission that you need to help?"

Hyunjin swears he sees the older's eyes glistening with tears for a moment but it goes as soon as Hyunjin detects it.

"To kill the CEO of JYP Group, Park Jinyoung."

Hyunjin cannot deny that he's utterly shocked as he gasps aloud.

"That is.. your father? But if you are 10 at that time it means Minho-ssi is only 11. How can they ask him to.."

Changbin nods at all the questions given by the wedding planner.

"As you can see the mission was an absolute failure. Minho hyung is highly skilled but just like me, he can't do it. So when we were right beside the CEO's bed, Minho hyung fell on his knees and started to cry with a gun in his hand.

Papa knew that we were ordered to do so. He did a police report about the incident but he took us to live with him and raised us as his own sons. JYP Group has a lot of sub companies from construction, entertainment, hotel service, land properties and a lot more. Instead of throwing us in jail, he makes us become the sole heirs of his properties."

Hyunjin is still trying to digest it right now as a flood of information just hit him.

"I-- I know that I have a bad past but we didn't even talk about it among ourselves. It's like a taboo to speak about it so I don't know where I get the courage to tell you all of this. It's maybe because my feelings towards you are real and I want you to know it."

Hyunjin feels his throat clogged up now. He can't speak anything to console Changbin's wounded heart so he brings their body closer and gives him the warmest hug that he could ever offer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadaa! last chapter here we go and happy birthday to our Lee Minho, father of three cats ^^

Today is the last day Hyunjin is at LA before he flies back to Korea.

He double checks everything that has been decided for the wedding before he comes again in a few next months. Hyunjin meets the boutique owner to check the suits for one last time and then proceed to the hotel to meet Chris. Luckily everything is just like he planned and hopefully in three more months he can see the beautiful smiles of the grooms on the altar.

Hyunjin is then accompanied by Changbin and Jisung to the airport. Minho couldn't come together with them as he has business matter to attend but he managed to say goodbye through a text message. The three of them are having a small talk before Jisung gets a phone call and walks away to avoid the hustle bustle of people at the area they are currently standing.

Changbin finds it a bit awkward for just the two of them standing closely with each other. They keep avoiding eye contact but as soon as the announcement for ticket holder for flight to Korea is made from the speaker, the two finally locked their gaze.

After bidding goodbye for several times, Hyunjin starts to walk away slowly since Jisung is still nowhere to be seen but then he stops waking and turns back to come closer to Changbin and gives a kiss on his cheek.

"I'll be back hyung. I love you."

Changbin is astounded. He stand still-- looking at the back figure of Hyunjin walking away towards the terminal gate. Jisung comes right in time to see that Hyunjin has walked away and his soon to be brother in-law is in need of oxygen. His mind is jammed and he cannot utter even one word.

"Aww hyung, don't be sad. Hyunjin-ssi will come again later."

Changbin is still speechless till the end.

They spend time more with each other but Changbin still thinking of the right time to give Hyunjin a golden question that will validate their feelings. Both of them have confessed that they like each other but there is still no label on their relationship whether they are friends, acquaintance or just a businessman and his client representative.

Hyunjin tells the truth to Jeongin and the younger who is busy checking the list in his hands, gapes his mouth for a few seconds as he couldn’t comprehend that his boss has just found a new love after years. The last ever known crush of his boss is the trash that became the reason for Changbin and Hyunjin to meet together and Jeongin has not seen this glowing face of his boss since ages.

The wedding planner keeps the secret about how Changbin and Minho were adopted into the family of course. He tells Jeongin about the important parts only. The younger is happy to know that his boss has finally set his eyes on someone who is a gentleman and he sincerely hopes that the two will end up together.

**_‘Bob the Builder_ ** _: What are you doing?’_

Hyunjin sends a selfie of him with his pet dog. He is strolling around the park together with the pet named Kkami.

**_‘Bob the Builder_ ** _: Oh nice. Fresh air in the morning. Send my regards to Kkami ;)’_

Hyunjin just remember that if it’s early in the morning in the Korea, then it must be late at night there. What is Changbin doing still not asleep? Does he have loads of work to settle there?

**_‘My Happiness_ ** _: Hyung, why are you still up? Got a lot of works to do or what?’_

Hyunjin is worried about Changbin as the older once shared that he often suffers from insomnia. He cannot fall asleep as his nights are usually filled with nightmares but nowadays talking to Hyunjin helps him to fall asleep. So Hyunjin thinks that it might be the same case for today.

The phone seems quiet for a moment as there is no reply coming from the other. Hyunjin sends another text to Changbin.

_‘ **My Happiness** : Want me to call you?’_

Hyunjin is still waiting for the answer when his phone suddenly rings. It shows that it is a video call the caller is Changbin. Hyunjin can just smile before he slides the green button to answer the call. Once Hyunjin take a look at Changbin’s face, he pouts a bit. The older is definitely tired and his face shows it. By looking at the surrounding, Changbin is sitting at the veranda of his room.

“Hi. What time is it there?”

Changbin turns around with a few aggressive movements just to look at the clock hanged on the wall in his bedroom. Hyunjin laughs at that.

“It’s 1.46.”

Changbin’s voice is hoarse but Hyunjin thinks that he likes this is his favourite tone of Changbin’s voice as it feels very personal. You can only listen to it at special times like this. Hyunjin smiles again at that.

“It’s a good thing that I call you. Your smile has just replenished everything that is lacked in my body.”

Hyunjin laughs again. They talk about a few more trivial things and most of it is TMI’s as Hyunjin likes to know such things. He even tells Changbin that he loses his hairband today and asks the older to suggest a new colour. Changbin on the other hand tells him his lunch menu and the details about his neverending works.

“Hyunjin-ah, have you bought the flight ticket?”

Hyunjin nods his head and gives the details of his flight to LA later. The remaining time for them to meet again is less than two weeks and both of them can’t wait to meet again. Right now Changbin and Hyunjin might be more excited for Jisung and Minho’s wedding rather than the grooms themselves.

“Hyunjin-ah, after the wedding is done I’m thinking of showing you around LA. Last time you came we didn’t get to go sightseeing. Busy with the works and all that. So are you in?”

Kkami barks once in a while urging Hyunjin to get up from the grass and walk together with him again but Hyunjin tells the pet to stay calm and wait for a moment. Hyunjin agrees with the suggestion right away as he has been thinking the same. He would like to stay for a few more days after the wedding and spend time with Changbin.

“Hyunjin-ah, will you be my boyfriend?”

The question caught him off guard. The dog collar that Hyunjin is holding slowly becomes loose form his hand. His eyes are wide open but Changbin is on the verge to fall asleep. His dark circles are more prominent now. Hyunjin nods his head slowly but Changbin replies with a hum as he is actually moving towards his bed so he didn’t see it.

“I—I .. yes I want to be your boyfriend, hyung.”

Changbin finally smiles and his eyes close slowly. There is a content expression on his face right now.

“That is all I need to hear.”

As Hyunjin wants to continue the conversation to make it less awkward between them, he realized that Changbin has already fallen asleep. Soft snores can be heard from the video and his face looks serene. Hyunjin does not think that he has been abandoned by Changbin or something like that, instead he feels proud that just by talking to him, the architect can overcome his insomnia problem.

“I love you, hyung.”

Changbin is fast asleep so Hyunjin ended the call with a smile. A very bright and shimmering smile. As he wants to stand up from where he’s sitting, Hyunjin notices that there’s something missing from his hand. He gasps aloud when he sees a small black, furry figure is running around freely around 20 metres away from him.

“Kkami! I’m sorry I forgot about you!”

***

The awaiting moment has finally come.

Hyunjin is busy walking around the spacious hall with compiled papers in left hand and a walkie talkie on his right hand. He keeps on checking with his team that everything inside the hotel hall is going according to the plan. This is a big ceremony and maybe the biggest client that the Little Happiness ever have. For sure they must bring a best result for this client and it’s double special for Hyunjin as he wants the best for his boyfriend’s family.

“Hey, you okay there?”

Changbin pats Hyunjin’s shoulder to let the other knows his presence. Hyunjin turns his gaze to the older and gives him a nervous smile.

“If I’m being honest, I’m shaking right now.”

Changbin giggles at that. His boyfriend is too cute. He has seen how Hyunjin lead his team to organize everything and came up with a very original and authentic ideas but the younger still doubt himself if he can do his best.

“Baby, trust me. You are doing fine.”

Upon receiving the nickname through a live version, Hyunjin unintentionally hiccups. Usually the older says it through message only. Changbin caresses the wedding planner’s hair and luckily they are at quite secluded place near the entrance of the hall so Hyunjin bet that no one will see them. The guest today involve a lot of big names in business industries and the ceremony is full of protocol so Hyunjin think that this kind of affectionate actions should lay low before they get into trouble later.

As Changbin wants to go check upon his brother on the altar, he gives Hyunjin a small peck on his cheek. Hyunjin is already shocked enough to receive such intimate gesture in the middle of him working of a big project but he didn’t manage to ramble on how dangerous it would be to the Park family when a click of camera can be heard not too far from where they are standing.

“Opps, sorry. You guys are caught red handed. Mind to tell me who is this Mr Lewis?”

Both of them look straight to the tall vase around three metres away just to find a man with ‘PRESS’ lanyard hanged on his neck is smiling mischievously beside it. Hyunjin’s head gear up to cover the thing before it explodes at a wrong time but Changbin with a nonchalant face response to the reporter like it’s nothing much serious.

“This is Hwang Hyunjin, the wedding planner of Ian’s ceremony and also my beloved boyfriend. The exclusive column on your company newspaper will be yours if you keep your mouth shut, Daehwi-yah. For now leave him alone. He got so many things to handle.”

The reporter known as Daehwi, makes a motion to zip his mouth ensuring Changbin that he’s not going to bother the two of them until the ceremony ends. For now the sole focus would be on Minho and his partner Jisung only.

***

**_‘BREAKING: JYP Group second son is currently head over heels on his brother’s wedding planner.’_ **

Changbin squints his eyes to read the sentence written on the newspaper. He is currently seating on the chair in his office settling a sketch that is needed in the next meeting with JYP Electronics. Changbin sighs as he takes his phone to dial a number. The phone rings for almost three times before someone picks it up from the other line.

“Yah, why did you make me sound like an asshole?”

The reporter laughs loudly from the other side. They have been friends since high school. Daehwi is a junior to Changbin and Minho so the architect didn’t really mean it when he threatened to take the reporter off from his desk job.

***

Long distance relationship in Hyunjin’s opinion is just the same as online class that university students face at one point. It stresses him all day because of the internet connection, time zone differences and the constant back pain. It’s something that is really not easy to be handled with but as soon as he sees Changbin’s face on the 6.0’ phone screen, his fatigue runs away. Only smile left on his face.

“Binnie, did you receive the honey that I send before?”

Hyunjin is taking his breakfast and Changbin is again on the verge of sleeping. As usual, Hyunjin’s existence is like a painkiller. Just by hearing his voice, Changbin’s long term insomnia problem is solved. Hyunjin couldn’t feel more proud than that. He is like a personal therapist to his boyfriend.

“Yes. I received it yesterday, honey.”

Hyunjin giggles cutely making Changbin smile along with him.

“Are you talking about the honey or me?”

Changbin sits up from his bed to take a better look on Hyunjin through his phone.

“Both. Because you are my honeybunch sugarplum, pumpy-umpy-umpkin, you’re my sweetie pie, you’re cuppycake, gumdrop snoogums-boogums, you’re the apple of my eye, and I love you so I want you to know, that I’ll always be right here.”

Changbin out of knowhere sings the infamous honeybunch song to Hyunjin in a very cute manner. His fluffy hair and oversize sweater helps the cuteness to become overload in Hyunjin’s heart. Hyunjin just can’t stop smiling at the older.

“Aww. I love you too Binnie.”

Changbin ruffles his own hair and eyes because he is seriously getting sleepy right now.

“Okay you love me but what’s with the Bob the Builder as my contact name? Care to explain it, Jinnie?”

Changbin said that the one who breaks the news to him is Jeongin as Hyunjin’s secretary accidentally saw a message from Hyunjin’s phone one day. So the younger happily tease Changbin and told him that he thought Changbin has changed his name form Lewis to Bob.

“Uhm there’s no special reason but I used to watch it in elementary school and I love it. I see that there’s a few similarities between the two of you like you are both an architect and if we put a yellow safety helmet on your head, no one could tell apart which one is the real Bob.”

Hyunjin chuckles jokingly but Changbin is still confused.

“Isn’t he an engineer though?”

Hyunjin stops laughing immediately at that.

“Well that’s not the main point here. Actually one of the famous phrases that Bob always tell is ‘ _can we fix it’_ and then he will continue with ‘ _yes we can’_. He’s very positive in his life just like you. So that’s why the name is chosen.”

Hyunjin ends his honest explanation but Changbin is still having the same expression as before.

“Wow. That’s quite deep analysis for a cartoon. Well done, Hyunjin.”

Hyunjin pouts a bit feeling like he has just being teased by the older.

“Okay then what do you want me to put your contact name in my phone? Baby Changbin? Sweetie Binnie? Love? Wait that’s a bit cringey.”

Changbin is still as calm as before when he answers the question.

“Nahh. Keep the cartoon as my ID but call me directly with those sweet pet names before. Is that okay, baby?”

The two continue to enjoy their own time with one who is already going to sleep in a few more minutes and the other one whose day is just starting. Hyunjin once prayed to God to avoid all rich people in Korea from having a relationship with him but he ended up with a billionaire heir from outside of the Korea. Guess that he’s really meant to be in the high class society but it doesn’t matter anymore now as he will be happy with Changbin as his partner.

For now they want to avoid thinking about complicated things such as the time zone differences and what will happen if they take the relationship into the next stage. In the meantime, Changbin and Hyunjin are going to treasure all the happiness that they can draw together and build a very strong and safe haven for the two of them.

-THE END-


End file.
